New season 1
by Pinku no kori
Summary: If trix would never want Dragon Flame, Bloom is still on Earth and if the trix have been serving Darkar, the winx club has never been formed. But now Darkar wants Realix power, will they prevent or achieve Is this the end of Alfea?
1. Chapter 1

H**i this is my first fiction, so I hope you enjoy : criticism will be accepted.**

If trix would never want Dragon Flame, Bloom is still on Earth  
and if the trix have been serving Darkar, the winx club has never been formed.  
But now REALIX Darkar wants power, will they prevent or achieve  
Is this the end of Alfea?

I do not own Winx Club

...

Chapter 1-My knight in shining armor

Pov Bloom

'' Beep., Beep, beep, beep'' my dial began to ring

'' My baby you'll be late!'' I hear my mother screaming from below

'' I'm coming!'' I say screaming for me to hear what

I called Bloom I'm 16, I live in Gardenia. My mother worked as a florist  
Vanessa is called and there is my father who is a firefighter he is called Mike.  
My life is quite normal  
I still hope that one day a prince charming to pick me up to get me out of this life  
commonplace. Well it's time to go to school.

'' Well you're finally here!'' My mother said

'' Yeah!'' I say

'' You're lying when?'' She asked me

'' 1 am'' I said with a bit of stress in my voice

'' WHAT! I told you no more than 10:30!'' She cried

'' Well, I gotta go to school! Bye I love you Mom!'' I said at the same time leaving the house

Bloom'' how are your bicycle?'' Asked a voice

'' Okay Mitzi!'' I said in an irritated voice

'' Because my scooter is very well'' and the more she insist on my scooter''''

'' Oh, I'm sorry I have to leave '' I said

'' Look!'' She said it was too late I had already left

It annoys me so much (arrrgg), this girl is a real plague! So what I would want  
disappears! It does not stop me from humiliating first year.

Finally I finally went to school. It's a relief ...

At the end of the day (Pinku: I would never do school scenes I hate!)

It's amazing how the day has gone quickly! But before going home I'm going to  
to go. Luckily it is not far, I went to a few minutes.

These so peaceful'''' I thought

I know this extraordinary place is not a forest but it is beautiful. The wind  
blowing in my hair, I loved that feeling. This clean air, j'' adore this place!  
But suddenly a noise brisas my thoughts.

'' Stormy! Stops because of you we'll be spotted!'' Said a voice

'' And then! These are only the land without power!'' Replied the voice

'' Let us try to be discreet!'' Said another voice

I began to worry, his daughters are crazy and what art what it meant by  
'' Powerless''

I should just leave, but my curiosity kept me from myself. I am not from must  
it may be dangerous but, but.

'' We have to hurry if the big D will give us not gloomix!'' The voice continued

Big D? Gloomix? I approached to see and I saw:

A daughter about the same age as me. She had dark blue high heels  
knee, held her silent in the same color with a medium I to his stomach.  
Her hair was tied white, she also make the same color  
his boots. His eyes were light blue, which gave him an icy area.

Then there was a girl who was the same age as me, small heels  
purple needles. Her outfit was a purple D on his stomach. Very dark hair ... long: I would say to the ankles. His eyes were hazel, which gave him an air of hypocritical

And the latter had small heels burgundy. His dress was of the same  
color with an S in the same place as the others. Her hair is purple with two strands  
purple and pale blue eyes green.

'' We need to find lilo! Darcy can find it? '' Asked the girl at the silver-haired

'' Yes'' said the girl, whose name was Darcy

That's when I saw it was like in a trance. Magic? While I was  
began to be afraid. But suddenly an image appeared I could not  
see clearly.

'' Icy! Lilo did you? '' Asked the voice of the image  
'' No, but we know where he is saying'' Icy

'' Perfect I bring is needed!'' Continued the voice

'' My sister someone watching us!'' Said Darcy _in shit!_

'' Who! Made the order had come'' voice of the image

That's when someone pushed me from behind, but when I returned  
there was nobody. Then I turned and saw three girls and now  
I could see the full image.

It was not a man, you have told a skeleton in armor. Now I'm really scared!  
I know, I've always wanted to see my knight in shining armor but now I think my dream was  
changed into a nightmare! ...

**...**

comment is accepted

PinKu


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll start Chapter 2, thank for you comments, Tell me what you think.**

**New Season 1**

**...**

**Always stand up!**

_I cannot believe they saw me! I thought_

Glossy-haired witch began to approach, but I went  
current. I heard them laughing at me, but I do not care because I was  
too scared. I ran as if my life depend on it. The ride was  
so long and I would run forever!

'' What art is it?!'' My mother asked me worried

'' Quick enters in the house!'' I cry with fear

'' Why?'' Ask me such as

'' Get in the house! '' 'How I am with terror

When my mother saw the expression on my face, she decided to finally listen to me  
and return home. After a minute, she asked me what  
I dont told her and what I had seen and heard. She looked at me  
as if I was crazy, I admit that it must be hard to believe, but it's the truth!

'' Bloom, you're right?'' I asked her, she did not believe me

'' Yes, I'm fine but you believe me, right? '' I asked with hope

'' I .. I'm not sure but Bloom can you hallucinating or you said she was feverish''  
touching my forehead as to take my temperature.

'' You do not trust me!'' I cried

'' Of course yes! But ...'' she said before she is cut

'' And the girls look or landed us'' brought the young woman with a mocker tone

It was like my heart stop, it was the crazy girl with white silver hair !  
She followed me, and what I would do? I must protect my  
mother at all cost!

'' Who are you?! '' Questioned mom young women

'' Shut up, it is that we ask the questions! '' Yelled this one she looked upset

She pulled a roll of whatever and then all of a sudden started getting cold.  
The walls became frozen and the ground is gradually filling snow.

'' This should refresh'' sneered Icy, it amused

'' But what do you want?!'' Asked my mother panick

'' I want to know if you have a blue flower, Lilo. '' Replied the girl with brown eyes

'' I see'' follow me" she said but I could see what she was terrified and  
wanted to protect me.

I could not help but follow, she was stronger than me. Went to the store  
they began to look and break the plants they described as useless. They  
also compel seek with them.

It was already a few minutes we wanted and we did not find

'' Icy, Stormy look what I found! '' Rejoicing the girl in purple

'' Congratulations Darcy! Now call Grand D'' said Icy

'' Yes, our reward! '' Laughed the girl haired stormy

It was then that I noticed a new image of this monster skeletal  
I also saw that my mother began to fade and then she fainted.

'' My witch you the Lilo? '' Asked this thing

'' Yes! '' Replied in chorus witches

'' Perfect, back! '' He ordered

No, I refuse! They can not land in my life, destroying the store of my mother,  
and then again with the flower that is worth a fortune. They dared to disturb my family  
I can not forgive them!

I went for a drive and took her flower pot hands. Their eyes almost made me surprised  
laugh and the monster too.

'' Give us the Lilo, kid! Icy yelled''

'' Never sluts! '' I scream

'' Icy, you did not mention your knowledge'' said the thing skeletal

'' It is a pathetic Earth'' said Icy

She dared treat me pathetic, there is too much. I was overwhelmed by anger  
I was boiling inside, and at the same time I was scared. What I could  
do well?

'' Interesting, now give me the small landed Lilo!'' Ordered skeleton

_ I do not know what to do!_

It took me a little longer than expected (lack of inspiration - _ - ')

comment is accepted

Pinku -


End file.
